Lady Rabbit Sex
by cyke93
Summary: "Our son was on his computer looking up what?" Nathan turned to his wife. Based off the season 8 premiere when Haley catches Jamie and Chuck. Warning for spoilers!


Lady Rabbit Sex

Summary: "Our son was on his computer looking up what?" Nathan turned to his wife. Based off the season 8 premiere.

Reference to season 8 premiere. You've been warned !

I was supposed to work on the next chapter of "The Search for More," really I was. I'm nearly done with it. But the show came on tonight and although the pacing was a little slow, especially in the first half, it was still a great episode and oh my god, an open letter to Lucas, Nathan.. Nathan and more Nathan and then Haley. And even more Naley goodness. I mean loved it, even loved Brooke tonight too. I can go on. Anyways, this is a short little scene that takes place after Haley catches Jamie and Chuck and before Nathan and Haley sit him down. With all the references to the past, I had to do this. I also used a lot of lines from tonight's episode so I suggest you watch the season 8 premiere first.

Enjoy and please review !

* * *

_"Well four actually if you count Chester."_

"_No three with Chester." Jamie replied._

"_Actually it's four with Chester." Haley piped in._

"_I don't get it." Jamie was confused._

"_Well, looks like we're going to have another baby." Haley tapped her stomach with today's mail. _

"_REALLY?"_

"_Yeah." Haley smiled back. _

"_Sweet!" Jamie's face lit up. "I'm totally going to have a brother like you and Lucas, Dad." Jamie went to run up to his room._

"_Or a sister." Nathan called out. _

_Jamie turned around and remained skeptical. "Yeah or that."_

_Haley laughed and turned to Nathan. "He's your kid." _

* * *

"Our son was on his computer looking up what?" Nathan turned to his wife.

"You heard me!" Haley paced back and forth in her bedroom in front of Nathan. "That little monster Chuck somehow managed to override the parental controls_._"

Haley picked up Jamie's laptop from the desk and handed it to Nathan.

"This was what they found." Haley pointed to the screen. "They searched for _Lady Rabbit Sex_."

Nathan looked at the screen and instantly grimaced. "What the hell?"

Haley shut the laptop screen down. "Exactly." Haley shook her head. "I mean how did he even know what to search for?"

"Well you're the one that mentioned Chester and Rabbits." Nathan pointed out.

"Says the man who called a basketball hoop my uterus."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He needed to focus at the issue at hand. "Shoot, what else did he find?"

"Nothing, else. Thank God! I came in just in time. And by the way, according to Chuck, his mom has one of those things." Haley shook her face.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle.

"This isn't funny Nathan."

"Hales." Nathan stood up and grabbed Haley by the shoulders. "You got to admit it, it kind of is."

Haley pulled away. "Of course, you would this so." Haley snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jamie's your son. I mean of course he takes after his father." Haley blabbed.

"What're you talking about?"

"I may be the one who mentioned Chester to Jamie but he got his predisposition for looking up pornography on the internet from you!" Haley pointed out.

"From me?"

"Yeah, you know what, since I have Jamie's laptop." Haley walked over to pick up the laptop again. "I wonder if Jamie has pictures of Peyton in there too."

Nathan instantly winced, suddenly remembering the time Haley used his laptop for a school assignment. It had been one of their biggest fights, ironically the fight right before he asked her to marry him.

"Hales." Nathan closed the laptop.

"God I knew my son would be a porn freak. You know, I remember Deb telling me stories of how you locked yourself in the bathroom all the time."

"Haley." Nathan spoke up in a more forceful tone.

"Oh no, Brooke is watching him tomorrow. I need to hide the video camera." Haley put her hand to her mouth. "Or what if Jamie finds one of Brooke's videos?"

"HALEY!" Nathan exclaimed. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're mad at Jamie or at me?"

Haley took a second to compose herself and took a deep breath. "Sorry." She muttered. "I saw that on the screen when I checked up on Jamie and Chuck and then I had bad flashbacks to when we were dating.. and I'm pregnant and hormonal." Haley flailed her hands about.

"Noted." Nathan deadpanned. The next 9 months are going to be fun, Nathan thought to himself.

"But Nathan, what're we going to do?"

"We'll talk with him." Nathan sighed. "But first thing's first. Chuck is not allowed to be alone with our son. And second of all, Jamie's no longer going over there to play or sleep over." Nathan stated firmly. "I can only imagine Jamie finding some of Chuck's moms toys while he's over there." Nathan shook his head.

"Oh eww, party foul again with the dirty image." Haley scrunched her nose. "But it's ironic when you think about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember how me and Chuck's mom didn't get a long."

"I seem to recall the word bitch thrown around a few times and a hard shove." Nathan chuckled.

"Well, like you said I always thought Chuck's mom was a bit of a bitch, like she had a stick stuck up her ass." Haley paused. "Guess I was right all along." Haley shrugged before bursting into laughter.

Nathan laughed right with her and walked around her and put his arms around her waist, caressing her stomach. Nathan whispered into her ear, "Luckily, you never had that problem. You have me." Nathan smirked.

Haley smirked right back. "You are right. I mean who needs toys when you can play with the real thing." Haley not so innocently brushed her hand against Nathan's pants and headed for the door, eliciting a small growl from Nathan.

"Now, you sure you don't want to come with me to Charlotte?" Nathan called out.

Haley just smiled. "Come on porn freak, let's talk to our son."

Nathan shook his head. Haley was never going to let that one down.

"Hey, I prefer the term, Haley James-Scott's personal Lady Rabbit." Nathan grinned.

"Oh lord." Haley rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, I'm a nerd, I get it from my wife." Nathan said quickly and walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and started heading down the stairs. Haley couldn't help but think that between her, Nathan and their over curious son, and their unborn baby, that they are all nerds.

The End.


End file.
